I Stole You, You Stole Me, We Stole Her
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: he knew their child would never be normal the moment that Rose sat up with golden glowing eyes. after all when did they ever do anything normal?


The day their daughter was born Rose had woken up with gold glowing eyes.

It was two am in the morning when Rose suddenly shot up and made the windows in the bedroom shatter. Her eyes had golden swirls in them and her skin looked radiant. The Doctor knew something was wrong and that their child will never be normal from that moment on.

The first real sign that there was something wrong with their daughter had been when she said her first few words. Indris Donna Tyler was already a faster learner than most babies and had decided shortly after her first birthday that she was not going to be normal like other babies.

"Thief," was her first word as she pointed to the Doctor, "Wolf," was her second as she pointed to Rose, "Sexy," she said pointing to herself.

It took a lot of running and persuasion to convince Jackie to not slap him and that he had nothing to do with Indris' new words. Rose had been no help at all, she was too busy laughing and congratulating their daughter.

By the time Indris started primary school the Doctor knew there was nothing right about his daughter. She did not look like either of her parents, her skin was far too pale, her hair wild and black, and her nose is a lot bigger than theirs. Her lips almost looked like Rose's but they weren't as big and her eyes looked a bit like his and Rose's but far darker. If he didn't know any better he would have said Rose was sleeping with Jack before he had nose job...well actually he did say that once and Rose slapped him twice and made him sleep on the sofa for a week before forgiving him... aside from her looks Indris was highly intelligent and was moved straight into her third year within a month of schooling.

Then teachers began to think she was cheating. It was one thing to sky rocketing above average in the intelligence department but when you were telling them the questions and answers for tomorrow's exam you know there is something wrong.

"For someone highly intelligent you're very stupid for telling your teachers that you were cheating," the Doctor said vaguely disappointed in her. "I mean if you want to be a troublemaker you could at least do me and your mother the favour of not being caught."

"I don't, didn't, cheat," Indris said scowling, "I just knew what the answers were, will, never, be. I can't help I keep seeing things like that, and Mrs Hathaway isn't, won't be pleased that I was, will be right about her husband cheating on her." she scrunched her nose up. "Tenses confuse me, Thief."

"Dad," he corrected her, "and how do tenses confuse you?"

"Thief, you are my thief, you stole me and I stole you, and together we stole Wolf," Indris said stubbornly. She had been saying this since she could string sentences together properly at the age of two. Nothing the Tyler family could do will get her to call the Doctor and Rose, Dad and Mum, Jackie blamed him naturally which is unfair after all he didn't teach Indris 'Slappy Happy Woman'. "Tenses are strange. I see things that might happen and I think they already have and then my head gets all muddled up."

The medical team at Torchwood keep reassuring him that Indris was one hundred per cent human but the Doctor still had his doubts.

She had bad dreams sometimes. Very bad dreams about monsters and people burning and him dying, of Rose being lost forever, she was often in their bed sobbing her little heart out because of them. Jake had always said that the reason Indris hasn't got a little brother or sister yet was because she was having a nightmare the moment they think about sex. The Doctor was very inclined to agree with Jake when he had been moments away from taking Rose's bra off and suddenly Indris is screaming about burning and dying and 'the pretty one has killed the one with orange hair'.

Therapists had put it down to boredom and being highly imaginative. Rose had asked Indris to draw her nightmares to help get them out. It was terrifying to see drawings of Daleks and Cybermen and Oods, and all of those other alien creatures he had met, to see detailed drawings of Galifrey, sketches of his past incarnations, Bad Wolf written everywhere...

He had sort of hoped that when he and Rose set out to live a normal life that his nightmares would stop following him.

Instead they were following his daughter.

Indris would only ever wear blue. They purposely enrolled her in a school where blue jumpers and blazers were required just to avoid confrontation of convincing her to wear another colour. Blue was Indris' colour, her walls were painted bright sky blue, her carpet was navy blue; her bedding was the closest to TARDIS blue that the Doctor had ever seen. She loved blue, she wore the most gorgeous Victorian era blue gown for her prom, her hair was done up in a strange wild style and she went alone, sulking because it turned out she couldn't take her parents as her plus two.

Another odd thing about her. She never made real friends, she had people she was a tiny bit attached to though she never treated them very well, she called them strange nicknames and admired them for certain qualities. She had told him that she never needed a friend when she had him and Rose.

It wasn't right for a child to only be friends with her parents. Jackie had fits over it especially when Indris had trouble befriending Tony and has been known to kick him in the shins every time he comes close to her.

"I don't need someone as dirty as him when I have you and my Wolf," she said proudly.

When she finished school finally (the teachers all sighed in relief when they saw the back of twelve year old Indris who had all of her GCSEs and A-Levels) she didn't want to go to university.

"I'll only get bored and I don't really want to live on my own," Indris said to Rose as they did the dishes together.

"What do you want to do then?" Rose asked.

"Travel. I want to see everything," Indris said, then she shot the Doctor a superior look, "but I only want to go to the places where I'm needed."

So they ended up packing up and moving all over the globe. Somehow in the first year they stumbled on three alien invasion attempts, help cured two alien deadly diseases, and did a lot of charity work in Africa.

Indris was a persistent and nagging travelling companion, both the Doctor and Rose started to feel as if they were travelling with Jackie.

Only there was a lot less slapping.

"Have you ever wondered who I really am?" Indris asked once. It was a lovely summer's day and the three of them were on a picnic. She was only eight years old and looked far too wise beyond her years. "Why I am so different?"

"I know why," Rose said calmly as she handed out sandwiches. "I love you and wouldn't change you for the world."

"Well I don't and I would quite like to know," The Doctor said scowling. Rose and Indris looked at him with matching disdainful looks and he knew later they'll be insulting him behind his back. It has always been those two against him. "You're human; there is nothing in your DNA that would suggest that you're anything else."

"I was ancient when we first met - a museum artefact in fact - and yet you took one look at me and told me I was the most beautiful thing you'd ever seen," Indris said, "and I stole you, you stole me and centuries of being together we stole my Wolf. Those narrow-minded bigots in the robes called me Time and Relative Dimensions in Space."

He gaped at her.

Rose merely hummed and played with Indris' hair. "I am the Bad Wolf, remember Doctor?" she said calmly. "A part of her never left me and now we have this wonderful little girl."

He really shouldn't be surprised. After all when could he and Rose ever do normal adventures? Have a baby and be parents? No too boring, lets raise a TARDIS and allow her to treat us as if we were her children.

Indris giggled and looked mischievous. "I feel so _alive_," she declared happily.


End file.
